you're just whipped too
by kimsangraa
Summary: Minhyung adalah ketua komisi disiplin waktu ospek. Donghyuck adalah adik tingkatnya, teman sekamarnya, sekaligus pacarnya. MarkHyuck/MarkChan.


lee minhyung/mark  
lee donghyuck/haechan

* * *

Donghyuck mana bisa melanggar ketentuan ospek.

Ia mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dengan baik, tangannya tidak berhenti menulis esai tapi wajahnya sudah sangat tidak _mood_ —siapapun bisa melihat itu karena Donghyuck itu terkenal dengan rautnya yang mudah dibaca.

"Bagaimana? Selesai?"

Donghyuck menahan kesal yang menumpuk di hatinya. Menjawab dengan malas. "Kurang tiga ratus kata lagi."

"Lanjutkan."

"Iya iya."

"Apa?"

"Maksudku, 'iya', Senior."

"Bagus."

Donghyuck menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal. Bagaimana bisa tidak kesal, ia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum jam sepuluh lalu menuruti perintah untuk segera tidur—padahal ia ada kumpul _guild_ di _game online_ -nya malam ini. Apa daya?

Apa daya jika ia dengan sangat kebetulan ditempatkan dalam satu kamar asrama yang sama dengan ketua komisi disiplin ospeknya?

Apa daya Donghyuck untuk berbuat sesuatu kalau ketua komisi disiplin ospek adalah pacarnya sendiri?

* * *

Dikira teman-temannya, satu kamar asrama dengan ketua komisi disiplin akan membuatnya lebih mudah lolos dari bentakan? Tidak. Salah besar. Silang merah besar. Malah ia paling banyak menerima bentakan, sekaligus karena Donghyuck juga ketua kelompok ospek. Ketua kelompok akan ditegur langsung oleh ketua komisi disiplin—dikumpulkan di lapangan, dipelototi oleh matahari yang teriknya luar biasa—dan baru pulang paling cepat tiga perempat jam kemudian, peluh berlarian di wajah Donghyuck yang kesal sembari ia melangkah cepat ke gedung asramanya.

Ke kamarnya.

(Merasa beruntung menemukan kamarnya masih sepi karena pasti ketua komisi disiplin itu sedang mengevaluasi kegiatan hari ini.)

Lalu dengan segera mandi dan keramas, lalu rebah sampai tertidur di kasurnya. Minhyung akan pulang satu sampai dua jam kemudian, atau malah larut malam baru pulang, dan pasti akan menemukan Donghyuck yang tidur dengan berantakan karena saking lelahnya.

Oh, iya. Nama ketua komisi disiplin sekaligus pacar Donghyuck itu Minhyung. Lee Minhyung.

* * *

Ia kenal Minhyung dari waktu yang lama, sejak sekolah menengah. Minhyung itu orangnya ramah dan segala terkait matahari, tapi ia aneh juga seperti orang-orang pintar lainnya. Minhyung suka ayam goreng lalu minum kola. Minhyung suka ke kebun binatang. Minhyung benci _wasabi_. Minhyung tidak suka _jeans_ yang warnanya terlalu terang. Donghyuck memelajari semua itu bahkan sebelum ia berada dalam hubungan khusus dengannya. Lalu seperti cinta pada umumnya, mereka bekerja dengan cara yang aneh.

Kata Minhyung, Donghyuck seperti adik yang minta dilindungi. Donghyuck itu adalah imut dan pintar bicara dan lalu Minhyung suka saja padanya tanpa alasan khusus. Mereka gila pada satu sama lain sampai sering disebut _lovebirds_.

Iya, itu sih sebelum Minhyung memutuskan untuk memisahkan antara urusan luar dan privatnya. Ya, ya, itu namanya profesional, Donghyuck lebih dari pintar untuk tahu kata itu ada di kamus besar. Atau mungkin ia hanya kaget saja karena Minhyung masuk kampus duluan, dan ternyata ia telah berubah menjadi seseorang yang lebih dewasa dan dapat diandalkan seutuhnya.

Namun Donghyuck kesal karena Minhyung jadi benar-benar berbeda saat ospek kali ini. Minhyung jadi kejam. Kalau aktivitas mereka terkait ospek ternyata selesai lebih cepat, Minhyung akan berada di kamar Jungwoo, kakak tingkat yang juga komisi disiplin, dan menghabiskan waktu di sana sampai malam (atau mungkin sengaja lama sampai kira-kira Donghyuck selesai mengerjakan segala tugas ospeknya).

Ih, bukannya Donghyuck mau minta dibantu atau apa. Ia tahu diri kalau ia harus mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri, tapi sendirian di kamar itu rasanya sangat payah. Ia pesan makan, lalu makan, lalu cuci piring, semuanya dalam diam! Kalau sudah begitu, ia juga akan mendiamkan Minhyung yang larut malam pulang, sambil pura-pura tidur padahal masih main ponsel di bawah selimutnya. ("Lee Donghyuck, berhenti main ponsel..." kata Minhyung setelah ia mematikan lampu utama. Donghyuck tidak menjawab, malu. Namun ia masih patuh dan menaruh ponselnya.)

Namun bukannya yang begitu malah berarti tidak profesional? Menggabungkan urusan luar dengan urusan mereka... Bukannya Minhyung bisa kembali jadi Lee Minhyung-nya yang ramah, yang seperti matahari, dan segalanya yang Donghyuck sukai. Ugh, payah.

Pagi itu, Donghyuck bangun sebelum Minhyung berangkat. (Minhyung memang biasanya berangkat sangat pagi karena banyak yang harus disiapkan.)

Minhyung menatap Donghyuck yang masih berantakan, wajah mengantuk sembari ia mengumpulkan nyawa, berjalan ke arah Minhyung yang sudah rapi. Lalu ia berhenti. Tidak ada yang Donghyuck lakukan selain berdiri dan melamun. Dan tidak ada yang Minhyung lakukan juga selain mengamati Donghyuck.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Minhyung berdeham. Ia baru saja selesai pakai sepatu. "Aku berangkat dulu."

Donghyuck menatapnya dan menyadari suara Minhyung masih seperti suara bangun tidur. Ia pasti lelah. "Boleh aku dapat satu cium?" tanyanya dengan wajah memohon. Minhyung suka dicium, harusnya hal ini tidak apa-apa. Harusnya.

Namun Minhyung hanya berdiri, wajahnya terlihat tidak yakin dan matanya menatap apapun selain Donghyuck. Hal itu menyulut sesuatu seperti kesedihan di hati Donghyuck.

"Tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Silakan berangkat, hati-hati." gumamnya. Donghyuck benci terdengar sedih, dan suaranya barusan sama sekali tidak membantu.

Ia hampir berbalik untuk menuju kamar mandi sebelum lengannya ditarik Minhyung, dalam sepersekian detik ia sudah berada di pelukan Minhyung, menghirup aroma parfumnya yang maskulin. Menghirup aroma Minhyung-nya. Ia rindu begini, Donghyuck tiba-tiba jadi _mellow_ dan hanya ingin pelukan sepanjang hari dengan Minhyung di kasur.

"Maaf, Donghyuck." kata Minhyung.

Donghyuck hanya menggumam tidak jelas. Minhyung melonggarkan pelukannya untuk memberi Donghyuck ciuman (tidak di kening dan tidak di pipi, di bibir!) panjang, padahal Donghyuck belum sikat gigi, belum minum, belum makan permen atau apa, tapi Minhyung tidak peduli dan terus saja menciumnya.

Donghyuck harus mendorong Minhyung sedikit agar ia bisa menyela, "Kau bisa telat..."

" _Right_ ," Jangan lupa Minhyung itu pernah lama di luar negeri. " _That's the problem, Hyuck. If I kiss you, I don't know how to stop_. Aku berangkat dulu. Jangan telat. _I love you_."

Minhyung berangkat saat Donghyuck masih diam, mencerna apa yang terjadi. Dihujani cinta pagi-pagi begini membuat Donghyuck pening. Padahal ia hanya minta satu cium. Minhyung memberinya berkali-kali lipat.

(Donghyuck sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Minhyung telat ikut _briefing_ yang diadakan pembina acara ospek kampus dan kena teguran keras.)

* * *

Ternyata pening tadi pagi itu bukan karena dicium Minhyung, namun karena Donghyuck diserang flu.

Donghyuck bukan anak yang gampang sakit. Ia bahkan jarang kena penyakit kecil-kecil seperti sariawan, atau batuk, atau pilek, atau demam. Namun sekalinya ia sakit, tubuhnya langsung ambruk begitu saja tanpa ia sadar. Donghyuck benar-benar langsung jatuh, pingsan, saat baris-berbaris. Lalu anggota medis datang dan mengangkatnya. Kabar buruknya, ia harus istirahat total paling tidak tiga hari. Dokter langsung memberi surat ijin tidak mengikuti ospek kepada anggota medis setelah mendiagnosis.

Donghyuck diantar pulang ke kamarnya oleh salah seorang anggota medis bernama Jaehyun.

"Oh, kau sekamar dengan Minhyung? Berarti mengenalnya secara personal?"

"Iya." jawab Donghyuck. Memang hampir tidak ada yang tahu kalau mereka pacaran.

Jaehyun minta izin untuk kembali ke lapangan setelah menyiapkan obat Donghyuck. "Pastikan kau istirahat agar bisa ikut, paling tidak, penutupan ospek. Selamat istirahat."

Jaehyun tersenyum dan dalam pandangan Donghyuck yang berkabut, ia seperti melihat malaikat sebelum akhirnya Jaehyun keluar meninggalkan Donghyuck sendirian. Ia berusaha keras untuk cuci tangan dan cuci kaki, lalu mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang bersih, dan minum obat. Ia menuju kasur Minhyung dan merebahkan tubuh di sana. Aroma Minhyung membuatnya agak merasa lebih baik.

Satu, ia tidak terbiasa ditinggal sendirian saat sakit. Dua, ia pusing sekali dan rasanya ingin menangis. Tiga, ia ingin Minhyung dan senyum mataharinya dan pelukannya dan segala nyaman yang ia bisa peroleh dari lelaki itu. Donghyuck memandangi langit-langit kamarnya dan merasakan matanya basah. Ia menangis tanpa suara sampai tertidur.

* * *

Donghyuck baru bangun larut malam ketika merasakan ia sedikit sulit bernapas, hidungnya tersumbat dan ia harus setengah duduk untuk meredakan rasa nyeri di tulang-tulang wajahnya. Donghyuck menatap sekeliling. Sepertinya Minhyung belum pulang. Ia menghela napas dan merasakan perutnya lapar.

Waktu itu, pintu terbuka dan sosok Minhyung masuk. Sebelah lengannya melingkar pada tas kertas coklat yang sepertinya berisi banyak barang.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun."

Minhyung menaruh tas kertas itu di atas mejanya. Mengecek kening Donghyuck dengan punggung tangannya. "Sepertinya sudah lumayan. Kau oke?"

Donghyuck mengangguk kecil. "Yah. Lapar." _Lapar dan butuh pelukanmu_.

Minhyung tertawa. "Aku tahu. Makanya tadi aku keluar sebentar. Bubur instan mau?"

Donghyuck mengangguk dan tanpa banyak bicara, Minhyung ke dapur kecil di kamar mereka dan tampak sibuk, dengan tangannya yang kikuk menuang bahan-bahan ke mangkuk kaca. Sebenarnya Donghyuck ingin tertawa—lihat, ia itu ketua komisi disiplin, lho! Namun karena tidak ada tenaga, Donghyuck hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan menunggu sampai Minhyung kembali lagi sembari membawa makanannya. Ia tahu Donghyuck tidak suka disuapi, maka ia memberikannya langsung ke pangkuan Donghyuck. Sementara Donghyuck makan, Minhyung tampak sibuk menulis di buku agendanya, menyalin sesuatu dari _notes_ di ponselnya. Mungkin evaluasi.

"Kau tahu dari Jaehyun?"

" _Yeah, long story short_ , ia bilang padaku 'teman sekamarmu tadi pingsan. baik-baiklah padanya', begitulah."

Donghyuck menyelesaikan makannya dan minum obat. Diluar dugaan, Minhyung tidak begitu sibuk sehingga ia mengajak Donghyuck bernyanyi untuk menunggu makanan di perutnya dicerna. Minhyung mengambil gitarnya dan mereka menyanyikan beberapa lagu santai dan diluar sedang hujan dan malam ini terasa sempurna bagi Donghyuck.

Ia berhenti bernyanyi saat Minhyung membetulkan gitarnya. "Hyung, apa tadi kau khawatir?"

Hyung di kata itu diambil dari 'Minhyung' dan dari dulu Donghyuck memang biasa memanggilnya langsung nama. Minhyung menatapnya, alis terangkat.

" _For God's sake,_ Hyuck, _I was close to losing my mind. I just, I was scared but then he told me that you will be fine. Still, I want to run from there and meet you and hug you_."

Donghyuck tidak yakin panas di pipinya itu karena sakit atau karena kata-kata Minhyung. Lalu ia berkata dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang patah-patah, " _Well... Hug me then_."

Minhyung, yang kembali jadi Minhyung-nya, mataharinya, tidak berpikir apa-apa lagi saat menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di lengan Donghyuck yang terbuka lebar.

* * *

Donghyuck sembuh empat hari kemudian dari demamnya, masih menyisakan wajah yang merah dan sedikit pilek yang membuat tidur malamnya terganggu. Ia menerima pesan berupa video dari teman-teman kelompoknya—ada Jaemin, Jeno, dan yang lain dan mereka semua berbahagia di pesta penutupan ospek, ingin cepat-cepat pulang lalu memulai hari baru sebagai mahasiswa sungguhan di kampus. Waktu melihatnya, Donghyuck hanya bisa meringkuk di kasur sambil menikmati _smoothie_ -nya yang dibelikan Minhyung semalam, sementara pacarnya sedang evaluasi komisi disiplin untuk yang terakhir kali.

Lee Minhyung pulang jam delapan malam, wajah sudah lelah namun kelihatan lega luar biasa karena keseluruhan acara bisa dianggap sukses. Ia bicara banyak, benar-benar banyak, dan Donghyuck diam dengan mata berbinar mendengarkan seluruh cerita Minhyung dan rasanya menjadi ketua komisi disiplin. Yang Donghyuck suka darinya adalah ia selalu bercerita bagian yang menarik, bukannya mengeluh atau apa. Hal itu juga jadi bahan introspeksi Donghyuck karena ia termasuk orang yang gampang mengeluh.

"Itu mengagumkan, Hyung."

Minhyung membenarkannya. "Ya, itu pengalaman yang luar biasa."

"Aku tidak tahu apa harus mengatakan ini, tapi aku bangga padamu. Benar-benar, kau hebat. Sayangnya aku tidak sempat melihat pidatomu di pesta penutupan." Donghyuck menghela napas, bersandar pada dinding di samping kasurnya. Minhyung menepuk kepalanya.

"Itu hanya pidato biasa. Minta maaf dan segalanya. Oh," Minhyung teringat sesuatu. "Aku ingin minta maaf padamu."

Donghyuck mengangkat alis. "Soal?"

"Yah, awal-awal kau di sini. Aku seperti mengabaikanmu, terutama saat ospek. Aku tidak yakin bagaimana hendak menghadapimu jadi mungkin perilakuku sangat payah. Maaf, ya." binar Minhyung terlihat sungguh-sungguh dan Donghyuck terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa.

"Ya, aku super sebal padamu saat itu." kata Donghyuck. "Tapi sekarang sudah tidak."

Minhyung memeluknya. "Terima kasih, Hyuck."

Donghyuck tertawa kecil. "Boleh aku minta satu cium?"

" _If I kiss you, I don't know how to stop_."

Donghyuck menatapnya. " _Then don't_ —aw!"

Minhyung menjitak kepalanya. "Kau kelamaan bergaul dengan Yukhei, ya?"

"Hm," Donghyuck pura-pura cemberut, namun ekspresinya berubah lagi jadi menyenangkan. "Besok libur?"

"Aku? Ya."

Donghyuck berbisik. "Mau pelukan sepanjang hari?"

Minhyung tersenyum sampai tulang pipinya terbentuk bagus. "Mana bisa kutolak yang seperti itu."

* * *

 _end_

ay fellas!  
balik lagi dan saya bawa ff markhyuck bukannya ngelanjutin yg lama huhuhuhu i'm so sORRY  
now i'm practically whipped over the whole nct 2018 padahal bentar lagi ujian naik tingkat ugh.  
well... give me some love? uwu.

p.s untuk yang ngira2 kenapa mark udah bisa jadi ketua komisi disiplin... hanya tuhan dan mark yang tau kenapa wkwk.


End file.
